


This Vision

by Konfessor2U



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Pining, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-accords, Wanda is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: Wanda shows Cap just what he is missing out on.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	This Vision

Wanda was stirring her tea with her mind, her finger making lazy circles above the steaming liquid. She didn’t look up at Steve when he entered the kitchen for yet another snack. Her red eyes stared far off into the distance, unfixed and glazed. He went about his business building a monstrous sandwich, leaving her to her thoughts. Once he ate, cleared his dishes, and turned back to his teammate, he realized she was watching him.

“Hey.” He said quietly. She smiled at him and looked back down at her tea before taking a tiny sip.

“Hey, Wanda? I was actually wondering…” he trailed off, fiddling with the dish towel. She only looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to continue.

Clearing his throat, Steve settled in the seat across from her still trying to find his words. “I was wondering if your powers work for good visions too. You know, things that you might want to see?”

She pondered this for a little bit, “Yes, I can use these powers for good visions. My brother, when things got bad in Sokovia, I would help him to see us without all of the tragedy. I showed us living a happy life. He wanted to see simple things like going to school, owning pets, having our parents back again.”

“I’m sorry.” She nodded.

“There's something that I've been thinking about for a while now and I was wondering if you could maybe help me. Could you show me how it could be in the future, I know it's not actually the future, but a possibility? I wanted to know what life would be like with Tony Stark," he coughed, clearing his throat. "Me and him, together.” Steve’s face flushed beet red.

Wanda couldn’t hide the little scrunch of her nose at the mention of Stark. While they were amicable for the sake of the Avenger's team, she still didn’t like him very much. He at least didn’t live at the compound with them, but he did spend a lot of time there.

“I know it sounds really stupid, to want to know, but I can't stop thinking about it. Since our fight, it hasn’t been the same between us, and I want more. I need to know."

Wanda smiled a tiny smile into her cup of tea and replied with nod. “Do you want me to do it right now?” He nodded solemnly, leaning forward in his chair.

With a flick of her wrist, his mind was hers. The edges of his vision turned hazy, and blurred into a scene in the kitchen not unlike a few minutes ago, of himself making a sandwich. Tony came in with a true million-dollar smile, leaned over, and plucked a tomato from the top of his stacked snack. Steve’s focus honed in on Tony’s hand on the small of his back, gentle and unassuming, but present.

The scene shifted to the whole team watching a movie in the common room, he could see Tony and himself sharing the love seat. Tony was stretched out rather obscenely and their legs were touching from hip to toes, his hand was resting in the crevice between their thighs. They were just touching, neither of them moved, and both of them looked content and happy to occupy the same space.

Steve was familiar with the next scene. He saw himself training some of the new cadets, and he was going through a hand-to-hand drill with one of them. He smiled at the memory of their most recent training session, when he eased off and let the kid win, just so he could get the form right. The cadet in the vision brought vision-him down to the ground, where he immediately disintegrated into hysterical laughter, catching Tony's eyes across the gym floor. They held each other’s gaze, smiling like idiots, until Steve’s view blurred back into reality.

Wanda watched him carefully as Steve tried to find the right words.

“That looks… nice. That looks really nice. We look really happy.” He nodded to himself, looking very distant. Wanda could tell he was again feeling guilty for what went down between the two of them, and the rest of the team.

“Don’t do that to yourself, Steve. I think you're misunderstanding what I am showing you. This is what I see. When he is here, you are happiest. That vision wasn’t a “could be” from the future, it was being recalled from my own memory. That cadet? His name is Jimmy, and he talked about that maneuver all night in the dining hall with his buddies. That was two weeks ago. The movie? Last Thursday night.” He shook his head trying to draw from his own memories of those events. He remembered Tony being there, but not him being the focus of his attention. “Whatever it is that you want, Cap, I think you pretty much have it all here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found in my "to write" folder but I really liked how it made me feel when I read it again, so I posted. I do eventually want to add another chapter, mostly fluff.


End file.
